Star-Crossed Wolves: An Alternate Ending
by FeelthePainofPropane
Summary: An alternate ending the the epic tale of Link and Amaterasu and their great adventures. Based off of the story by 25Tachigami.


**Hello all! I am FeelthePainofPropane and I am a big fan of the story** **'Star-Crossed Wolves' by 25Tachigami. If you haven't read it, I strongly encourage you to do so. It is a fantastically written crossover of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Okami. However, there was one part I did not like...**

 **The ending.**

 **If you have read the story, you know what I'm talking about. Therefore, I took it upon myself (with permission, of course!) to create a proposed alternate ending to try and satisfy the people who may have been saddened, disappointed, or even angry with the ending of the story.**

 **NOTE: This add-on is not canon to the main story. I do not own 'Star-Crossed Wolves.' That belongs to 25Tachigami. I also do not own The Legend of Zelda or Okami franchises, respectively.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Scene takes place during the final chapter _Star-Crossed_ )

Link stood wordless as he watched Amaterasu walk up the rainbow bridge that led to the Ark of Yamato. As she walked further and further away, the hole in his heart become bigger and bigger until it felt like his entire being would be swallowed by despair. His mind was racing as he tried to comprehend the words that he and Ammy shared before she started to board.

" _What does she mean I can't come with her? No... this can't be the end. Is it? Am I never going to see her again? Oh Gods, what will I do without her?"_

Link then thought back on what Issun had told him while they were running across Nippon distributing his painting to the people. He remembered how Issun had told him that " _He didn't have the resolve to board the Ark,_ " and how it was implied that since he couldn't get on, Link couldn't as well, and how that meant he could never be with Amaterasu ever again. This thought made the hole of despair in Link's heart grow even bigger and made him sink his head in depression. He couldn't get on, there was nothing he could do.

...But then, it dawned on him...

What did that mean, " _He didn't have the resolve_?" Did that mean he was nothing more then a common animal, or worse, like the demons and monsters he fought so hard against to make Nippon free? " _No.. that doesn't make any sense."_ Link thought. Then he had another revelation: Did that mean he wasn't worthy? Why not? The three Golden Goddesses of the Triforce thought he was worthy to be the Hero of Hyrule. Not only that, but he proved that worthiness time and time again, not only by defeating the monsters who plagued Hyrule, but by also defeating Ganondorf, the very incarnation of evil itself! How did **that** not prove his resolve!?

As Link thought more and more, he became angrier and angrier at the laws of this realm. He became infuriated at their rigidness and at the flawed logic that prevented Amaterasu from having someone to love her while she was expected to love everyon else in return. And from that anger, his determination became more and more inspired. If he could defeat the forces of darkness from his realm, then maybe... just maybe... he could challenge the forces of light in this one.

" _I have to try..."_ Link thought.

At that, Link gave out a loud and determined howl to the heavens before leaping onto the rainbow bridge and sprinting towards the Ark of Yamato. The bridge, once glinting in and out of existence, then suddenly lit up at the presence of the Hylian racing towards the Ark.

As Link got closer to the entrance, he could see the shape of Amaterasu standing near the dome-shaped mound in the center of the hollow ship, who had turned towards the sound of Link's howl. This strengthened Link's resolve as he made for the barrier which had activated once the rainbow bridge was lit once more.

As Link smashed into the barrier to the entrance, he was suddenly knocked back by its powerful force, landing with a thud on his side. Not phased by this setback, Link immediately got back on his paws and started to headbutt and scratch at the barrier, ignoring all of the shocks that it sent through his body.

"Link! What are you doing!?" Amaterasu yelped with concern.

"I'm...boarding... the Ark!" Link said in between his attempts at breaking the barrier.

"Link, you can't get on the Ark. It's only for ones who are going to the Celestial Plain!" Amaterasu said.

"I don't care! If there is even a slight chance that I can be with you, I have to try!" Link proclaimed as he briefly paused before going back to battering the barrier.

Waka ran up behind Amaterasu to see what all the noise was, but he slowed down when he saw Link attempting to board the Ark. "Oh, it's him." he said to himself with a tinge of annoyance.

"Give up, Hylian." Waka said out-loud, "It is just as I told Amaterasu's bouncing friend: You do not have the resolve to board the Ark of Yamato."

" **Damn your resolve!** " Link snapped, even though he figured Waka couldn't hear him. "I don't care about the Celestial law or what you say I can or cannot do! Nothing will stop me from being with the one I love!"

Unbeknownst to the three of them, as Link said this, a mark suddenly appeared on his left paw, resembling three connected triangles. Two of them appeared hollow, while the third shined with a golden light. And to a close observer, it also seemed that Link was starting to move the barrier.

To Link's surprise, Waka reacted to his words of defiance. Waka crossed his arms and made an irritated grunt towards him. "Alright Hylian, entertain me." Waka said unimpressed, "What makes you think that _you_ can board the Ark, while Amaterasu's bouncing friend could not?"

Link broke from his battering of the barrier, now becoming fatigued and starting to breathe heavily. "Because I have just learned an enlightening truth." Link said while trying to catch his breathe.

"You said yourself that Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun. She is kind and loving and cares for no one but the people of Nippon. And just as the sun provides warmth and light, she provides love and courage to everyone she meets. So why is it that she cannot have someone to love her back?"

Waka huffed at Links ignorance. "She already has people who love her. The people of Nippon send her their prayers in return for her warmth and light. That, mon ami, is how she became a god in the first place."

"And where was that love!? When they all thought she was just a common wolf? They didn't even believe in her!" Link spat back. "No, a goddess like her should never be neglected like that. She deserves someone to always be there for her, even if the world is not!"

Amaterasu's heart fluttered from hearing Link's words. She had never heard anyone say such kind and sweet things about her, not even from any of her worshipers. She could feel the raw and unbridled passion that lay within every phrase, as well as the praise that made her powers stronger.

As this transaction of philosophy took place, another triangle on the mark on Link's paw filled with the same golden light as the first.

When Link finished his speech, he backed up to gain a running start for one more headbutt into the barrier. He didn't care how tired he had become, how much his muscles ached, nor how it felt like he was going to slip into unconsciousness. To him, there was only one thing that his mind had focused on: being with Ammy.

He charged. However, when he made contact with the barrier, instead of sending him sprawling to the ground, it caught him like a fly in a spider's web.

As Link struggled to move forward and dispel the barrier from his body, it only seemed to stretch as it enveloped around the helpless wolf. All the while, Link could feel waves of electricity pulsing through his body, making his already aching muscles scream with pain.

Link yelled out in agony as the currents began to bring him down.

Amaterasu was filled with panic upon seeing her tortured mate and rushed towards him. Waka became concerned as well, not just for the Hylian's safety, but also due to the fact that Link had partly gone through the barrier. He thought it was impossible for mortals to move it even an inch. " _Could it be...?_ "

Waka thought to himself.

Amaterasu stopped in front of Links electrocuted form. "Link, stop! If you don't, you will die!" Ammy barked with panic.

"No-o-o...I...c-c-can...bre-eak i-i-it." Link insisted, just barely able to pronounce his words as the barrier shocked his body.

"Please Link!" Ammy pleaded, feeling as if she would be bawling tears if she were human, "I could never forgive myself if you died. Just please, turn back!"

It took all the power Link had left to open his eyes and lift his head towards Amaterasu. Even when he was being bombarded with the currents of the barrier and was about to explode from pain, it still made him feel at ease when he looked into her deep amber eyes.

"Ammy..." Link said, his breathing becoming weak and his body becoming cold, "I'll do... anything... t-t-to be...with y-y-y-you. I...almost... lost you... once. I...will n-not... l-lose you... ag-g-gain."

Even when he was an inch away from death, Link would still not give up. Not when the one he loved so much was so close he could touch her. He thought of how happy Ammy made him and how he felt so alive when they spent that night together in Sakuya's tree. When he looked into her eyes, he felt like he had the power to do anything.

"Ammy... I love you!" Link howled.

At that moment, the third and final triangle on the mark on Link's paw filled with the golden light. With that, all three triangles shone in a brilliant flash of light that blinded Link, Waka, and Amaterasu. Amaterasu and Waka could only hear a loud thud as Link landed in a heap on the ground of the Ark. After their eyes recovered from the flash, Amaterasu and Waka turned their heads towards the barrier to see what had happened.

They both stood awestruck at what they saw before them.

Link had made it past the barrier, landing a few feet in front of them with the barrier at his back, unconscious. As if that wasn't amazing in of itself, Link's appearance had changed, tremendously.

The fur on his belly, paws and sides, once cream colored and subtle, had transformed into a brilliant gold that shone like the sun. The marks on his face had turned gold, too, as well as becoming more intricate and beautiful to behold. Finally, there was a golden aura that surrounded him, giving off a feeling of serenity and holy power.

Amaterasu stood speechless, her mouth agape with wonderment. Waka was at a loss for words as he struggled to comprehend the site before him. Finally, he broke the silence around them. "Impossible." he said dumbfounded, "Those markings... that light... the holy aura. It can't be..."

As Link started to wake, he noticed something... different about him. He somehow didn't feel tired or in pain; in fact, he felt powerful, invisible even. Not only that, but he felt a strange feeling of serenity, as if all of his worries had washed away, and a revelation that he suddenly understood all of the mysteries in the universe. It was then that he noticed Waka's and Amaterasu's stares of awe and confusion directed towards him.

"Ammy... what happened?" Link said in a daze.

Amaterasu walked slowly towards him, still under the spell of seeing his new form. "Link, you... you changed." she said.

"Changed? How?"

"Look at your paw!"

Link then glanced at his right paw and was astonished to see that his usually cream-colored fur was replaced with what seemed like a river of gold flowing through his dark black features. He then jumped to his paws and started to inspect his whole body, seeing that the golden fur had replaced all of his cream fur.

Finally, Link saw it.

The Triforce had tattooed itself onto his left paw, glowing with the same golden aura that surrounded himself.

"The Triforce? Here?" Link said in utter confusion, "Ammy, how did this happen? What happened to me!?"

"Perhaps I can explain that to you." said an oddly familiar voice from behind Link.

Link suddenly turned to see who the voice belonged to and was shocked by who he saw.

"Zelda!?"

Link's eyes were not deceiving him; indeed, there Zelda was, standing behind the barrier to the Ark, which had repositioned itself after Link managed to break through. She was dressed in her usual purple-white dress and golden jewelry, while wearing a matching heavy cloak to shield her from the cold of the northern lands. But among her jewelry was a golden medallion with a jet black onyx stone placed in its center, radiating with an aura that Link recognized came from the Twilight realm.

"Zelda! How did you get here!? And... how can you understand what I'm saying?" Link asked.

Zelda held up her hand telling Link to be silent. "It is alright Link. I will tell you and you friends everything."

Zelda then began to tell Link, Waka, and Amaterasu of how she came to Nippon. She told them that when Link hadn't returned or sent any news back to Hyrule, she began to worry. Zelda decided that she would go through the constellation herself to see if they needed her assistance. Before Link could protest against this, Zelda reassured him that before she left, she called upon Midna to watch over Hyrule while she was away. They also used both of their magical powers to create the amulet she wore around her neck that allowed her to speak to animals. That was how she was able to understand Link in his wolf form.

Zelda went on to tell them of her going through the constellation and appearing on Ryoshima Coast. She recounted that before long, she ran into Issun, who had just finished distributing his paintings of Amaterasu to the citizens of Sei'an City, and asked him how Amaterasu and Link were fairing. Zelda said that Issun told her they were fine, but she could sense he was hiding his true emotions. He then told her that they made their way to the northern lands and the events taking place at the Ark and gave her instruction on how to get there. Zelda had asked him to come with her, but he said he "had more missions to conduct," whatever that meant.

She then regaled about making her way to Kamui through the statue tunnel and traveling through the bitter landscape to Wep'keer village. When she arrived, Zelda met with Oki, who told her of the recent events at Wawku Shrine. Oki then guided her to the ark, where Zelda said she could see Link's attempts to board it.

It was at that time that Zelda started to sense a very strange and powerful phenomenon occurring. She described how she could feel two parts of the Triforce, the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power, rushing towards Link when he was breaking through the barrier to the Ark and, one by one, combining their forms with the Triforce of Courage, allowing him to break through the barrier and have his whole form transform before her.

When Zelda finished her tale, her audience had a varied mix of faces; Amaterasu was struck with awe, her jaw still gaped open in wonderment. Waka had a neutral look, his eyes deep in thought as he tried to make sense of the situation. Finally, Link's face displayed nothing but confusion.

There was a moment of silence before Link cleared the air and started to ask for some very needed answers.

"But...but," Link stammered clueless,

"...But why? Why was the Triforce summoned to me? And why did it transform me into...this!?" he asked as he gestured to his body.

Zelda gave Link an understanding look before gesturing with her hands for Link to calm down.

"That is something I also can explain." Zelda said.

"As you already know Link, the Triforce is separated into three different pieces, the Triforces of Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Each piece is bound to three different people whom the piece deems worthy. When all the pieces are united and form the Triforce, they will grant the wish of the one who possess them."

"Link, when you boarded this Ark, it seemed that all three pieces found you worthy to wield them: your courage in defying the heavenly laws of this realm, your wisdom in your enlightenment..." Zelda paused as she turned her gaze towards Amaterasu, her stoic look changing to that of happiness and heartfelt kindness, "...and the power of your love for Amaterasu..."

"These were the qualities that the pieces saw in you and the reason they bound to you. And when they united, they granted you the wish that you had desperately wanted all this time: to be with the one you love forever."

"That is why you have changed, Link; the Triforce granted you the greatest wish in your heart and transformed you into... a god!"

Upon hearing this revelation, the three in the ark were taken aback in shock, but no more so than Link. His face displayed a look of total bewilderment, but gradually, it was lit with the realization that what Zelda said made perfect sense. His breaking of the barrier, the complete changing of his body, the feelings of omnipotence and serenity; what else but godhood could create such miracles?

Suddenly, the Triforce lifted itself from Link's paw and started to hover in the air. However, Link and Zelda both could tell something was wrong. Usually, the Triforce shone with a brilliant, almost blinding, golden light, but now the light was dimming and becoming faint.

Suddenly, the Triforce started to crack! At first the cracks were minuscule, but then became larger and larger, damaging it more and more. Finally, when it seemed like it could take no more, the Triforce shattered in the air, leaving only dust.

Link's look of bewilderment returned in earnest while Zelda displayed a look of unimaginable grief. Link looked to her to try and get an answer for what just happened.

"The Triforce... it is gone." Zelda mournfully whispered. "It seems that in order to turn you into a god, Link, the Triforce decided to transfer all of its power to you."

Amaterasu, who had remained silent throughout the whole incident, finally stepped forward.

"You mean it sacrificed itself so that Link could become a god?" she asked.

"It would seem so." Zelda whispered.

Link came forward with a look of worry. "What will happen to Hyrule now?" he asked.

Zelda returned to her usual stoic look. "In all honesty, I do not know. Perhaps the Golden Goddesses will bless us with a new Triforce. Or perhaps we will have to live on without one. Only time will tell." she declared.

Link's attitude towards the situation had not changed. He had never known Hyrule without the Triforce; it felt like it was a part of the very earth and sky itself. He could not begin to imagine what kind of disasters, or worse, would ensue without it!

As Link panicked in his mind, he once again turned his gaze to Zelda as if seeking an answer to make sense of all the confusion. But then, he was calmed, for he saw Zelda do something that she seldom did, yet when she did do it, it seemed that everything was right in the world.

She smiled.

It was a caring and loving smile, one that a mother gives to her child when they are in need of comfort. Her eyes also glimmered brightly with the same feeling of compassion.

"It is alright Link." Zelda said in a calming voice, "I know you are worried about what may become of Hyrule without the Triforce. But the people of Hyrule are proud and strong and have weathered through many storms, both great and small. This will be no different. We will survive. All you should think of now is the godly life you will have with Amaterasu by your side."

The last sentence Zelda said made Amaterasu's mind stop short. " _Did she say what I think she said?"_ she wondered.

"Wait," Amaterasu interjected, "Did you just say that, since Link is a god now, he can join me on the Celestial Plain? We can be together?"

Thanks to her amulet, Zelda was able to hear Amaterasu's question, as well as the tone of cautious optimism in her voice.

"I do not know the laws of this world," Zelda answered, "but in my eyes, I don't see why you cannot."

Zelda then turned her gaze to Waka, who had not said a word during the entire exchange. "What say you, man of the moon?" Zelda asked.

Waka stood there silently as he processed all of the new information he was given. As he did, Link and Amaterasu stared at him with baited breath, waiting desperately for him to make his decision, all while Amaterasu slowly walked towards him in anticipation.

After many moments of excruciating silence, Waka finally spoke.

"Ahhhh," Waka sighed, a smile written on his face, "C'est la vie. I suppose I can't argue with that logic."

Waka then made the motion with his arms that he did when he gave Amaterasu prophecies and finished with a pose.

" **The Hylian god may join us in the Celestial Plain!** "

Amaterasu was flooded with so much joy she thought her smile would grow past her ears. She voiced three happy barks and raced back towards Link, who had the same ecstatic expression on his face. When she got to him, she covered him in what seemed like a thousand loving licks and nuzzles, each one Link returned back to her with interest.

"Did you hear that Link!?" Amaterasu exclaimed, finally managing to pull herself away, "You can come with me! We can finally be together!"

"Yes Ammy, I did!" Link answered joyfully, "I've never been so happy in my life!"

Amaterasu then lunged herself at her mate, forcing him to the ground with her on top of him, both of them laughing at her antics. She then gave Link another loving lick on his cheek before staring into his piercing blue eyes.

As she stared into them, she was overcome by a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions. She was reminded of all the moments she shared with Link; the day they first met, the times they explored Hyrule, the evening he ran away the first time she told him 'I love you', their battles against the demons of Nippon, and finally of the night they spent together in Sakuya's tree. All the while she remembered every emotion she felt since then; the excitement and wonder, the sadness and heartache, the joy and relief, and finally the hope of eternal happiness. Every one these memories and emotions had changed her whole life, and if she had to live it all over again, she wouldn't change anything for the world.

"I love you, Link."

"And I love you, Amaterasu."

Link then gently pushed her off and started to walk towards Zelda, who had watched their loving moment with heartfelt glee. As Link got closer, Zelda got on her knees so she could be more at Link's level.

Link stopped at the barrier, right in front of Zelda.

"Zelda, I want say thank you, for everything you have done for me. You were truly a great friend and I will always remember you." Link said.

Zelda shook her head, her compassionate smile still on her face. "No Link," she rebutted, "thank _you_ for everything you have done for Hyrule."

Zelda opened her arms, gesturing for Link to come forward. Link complied, crossing the barrier just enough for Zelda to touch him. She then wrapped her arms around Link's neck and hugged him, with Link resting his head on her shoulder in return.

"I wish you both a lifetime of happiness." Zelda whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

After saying her goodbyes, Zelda made her way off the rainbow bridge and back on the ground. Once she had cleared the area, the trio got onto the bridge of the Ark and started the lift-off sequence. The rainbow bridge disappeared and the door to the Ark closed. As Waka typed away at the controls, screens flashed up all around the Ark, showing the skies of Nippon with the mountains in in the distance. Finally, the sails materialized onto the masts and the Ark set sail towards the heavens.

"Well monsieurs and mademoiselles, I believe it is time to go home." said Waka.

Amaterasu and Link sat and snuggled beside each other, letting the feeling of happiness from the others' presence fill their hearts as they looked on towards the Celestial Plain.

"Yes," said Amaterasu,

"Home."

 **Epilogue  
**

Amaterasu yawned as she strolled towards her favorite tree in the grove. It had been a long day and she need some well-deserved rest. It was an unusual feeling to be tired; normally she would be up throughout both day and night, watching over Nippon and the people who lived there. However, she had been experiencing spells of fatigue for the past month. She was grateful that Yumigami had offered to watch during the night for her.

Even though the sun was beginning to set with the moon starting to take its place, the grove still maintained a perfect amount of warmth. When Amaterasu reached the tree, she circled her favorite spot and laid down. She closed her eyes, allowing the sweet smell of the grove and the gentle breeze to sooth her into sleep.

"Tired again, are we?"

Amaterasu opened her eyes and lifted her head to see her beloved mate Link, his deep sapphire eyes sparkling with love and admiration. She also noticed Waka walking behind him towards another tree in the grove.

It had been almost a year since the three of them had come to the Celestial Plain. During that time, Link had made it his mission to let the people of Nippon know that Amaterasu had a mate. Thus, Link was christened as ' _Lodagawa, Guardian of time and Father to us all_ ' , helped in no small part by Issun and his missions across the country. It pleased the heavenly couple that the people of Nippon not only excepted this new god, but were overjoyed to hear that their dear heavenly mother had found someone to love. The brush gods had also taken a liking to Link and welcomed him with open arms into their home.

It was also during that year that Amaterasu and Link had severed the connection between Nippon and Hyrule. The first day they came to the Celestial Plain, they were able to understand the mysteries surrounding the constellation that Shiranui had made. Once Zelda returned to Hyrule, Amaterasu and Link used their combined powers to close the portal once and for all. Link could never see his homeland again, but he didn't care; he may miss his friends from time to time, but as long as he had her, he was more then satisfied.

Link stepped towards his mate and nuzzled her affectionately, with Amaterasu doing the same. "Yes, I was feeling sore so I came to rest."

Link chuckled and said "Well, that's good. You don't want to tire yourself before the _big day_."

Amaterasu smiled fondly and made some room under the tree so Link could lay with her. As Link shifted around to get comfortable, Waka pulled out his flute and began to play a melody that Amaterasu recognized instantly. It was the tune he played when they first met in Agata Forest, one that always brought to her a certain peace of mind.

When Link finished shifting, he gestured to Amaterasu to lay down again. As she did, he wrapped his body around her elegant, and pudgy, form, creating a loving shield of fur.

Amaterasu giggled and gave her lover a gentle lick on his cheek. "I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." Link responded.

Amaterasu sighed with content as she leaned into her mate's side. "I don't think I will ever tire of saying that to you." she said whimsically.

Link gave her a gentle lick on her muzzle before looking into Amaterasu's amber eyes.

"And I don't think I will ever tire of hearing it."

Amaterasu and Link gave each other one last nuzzle before they both laid down their heads to rest in each other embrace, letting Waka's soothing song guide them into a shared dream of love and happiness.

This was perfect, Amaterasu thought. She knew that she could never be any happier than she was right now. She had gone through many trials and tribulations, suffered wounds both physically and emotionally, and had faced the worst that this world had to offer. In the end, _this_ was worth every moment; peace throughout Nippon, good friends, the love of her life by her side...

...and soon, a family of her own.

Yes, perfect indeed.

 **The End  
**

* * *

 **And there you have it! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. I would also like to say thank you to 25Tachigami for allowing me to use her story; it is one of the best fanfictions I have ever read and I am honored to have added to it.**

 **Goodnight and joy be with you all!**


End file.
